


Lilac and almond trees

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro





	Lilac and almond trees

One day, if you walk in the breeze

Among lilac and almond trees,

Look up and forget the ground,

The floor, the stones and your pacing’s sound.

 

What do you see, up in the sky?

Look at the clouds, do not be shy.

Do you see the tin bird holding

In its grasp a long red string?

 

It looks frail in the celestial sea,

Like drowning in the blue immensity!

So tiny, on its wings so lithe

Yet so close to the world of myth.

 

Oh, beautiful bird, this mine string,

Please carry it far on your swift wing,

Carry it away from the wind’s folly,

Carry it to the one who’s waiting for me.

 

Guide me so that I never forget

This first throb that my heart had felt

On this day, as I walked in the breeze

Among lilac and almond trees.


End file.
